


Love is Green

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [534]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attempt at Humor, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Farmer Derek Hale, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/11/21: “week, reward, crate”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [534]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	Love is Green

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/11/21: “week, reward, crate”

(1)

Weekend duty at the farmers market felt like a reward to Deputy Stiles Stilinski.

The most work he ever had to do was keep traffic flowing past the stands of produce.

Stiles’s real reward came when the _Hale Greengrocers_ truck arrived and the outstandingly good-looking guy began unloading crates of fruits and veggies.

His arm muscles were all Stiles could see. The rest he had to imagine, later, off duty.

After all, he represented law and order, not lust and orgasms.

One day the outstandingly good-looking guy winked at him and that was the day Stiles seriously considered becoming vegetarian.

(2)

“Artichokes are our special this week,” said a woman, “Laura” according to her name tag.

Stiles had hovered too near stacked crates of the inedible-looking vegetable to avoid a sales pitch.

“How do you eat one?” he asked. He’d almost said, “No thanks.”

“Derek, bring me an artichoke recipe thingy!” Laura cried.

“Derek” looked at her, then Stiles, then crouched out of sight. He stood with something in his hand and walked past Laura, handing it directly to Stiles, rewarding the deputy with a look into beautiful polychromatic eyes _and_ a phone number handwritten on the brochure about cooking artichokes.

(3)

“Making out in municipal property is _so_ against regulations,” Stiles nearly gasped, freeing his mouth from Derek’s. “But if it’s wrong I don’t want to be right.”

This was their fourth date that week.

When the Sheriff asked why Stiles now seemed to have a never-ending supply of kale, Brussels sprouts and broccoli, Stiles wouldn’t reveal he had access to crates of the stuff. “Just eat your vegetables,” was all he’d say, politely of course.

His dad’s cardiac health wasn’t the only reward in dating a farmer. Stiles found himself quite frequently commending Derek’s skills when it came to plowing.


End file.
